Elmo Untold
by PurpleNaranja
Summary: Think you know Elmo, Think you know cookie Monster? THINK AGAIN! Days of randomness with your buddies, Elmo and Cookie Monster!:D


This is a story about what goes on behind the scenes in Elmo, all packed in 5 days of madness! Lalalala Lalalala Elmo's world! Lalalala Lalalala Elmo's world! That's Elmo's World!

Day 1, Elmo Golf's:

"Hey Cookie Monster!!" exclaimed Elmo with a smirk. "Elmo! You play golf with Cookie Monster?" asked Cookie Monster eagerly. "I'm not that good…" said Elmo with a frown. "Ok we go play now!" yelled the Cookie Monster excitedly. Later at the golf course… "Ok, here goes…" whimpered Elmo quietly. "FIVE!!!" And Elmo whacked the living daylights out of that golf ball. "WOW! That ball went far!!" screamed Elmo excitedly. "…Elmo do bad. Elmo do very bad." said Cookie Monster. "Elmo hit old lady window. Old lady be very mad now." Elmo, with a puzzled look on his face, said, "W-what? Was I supposed to not hit the window?" The Cookie Monster turned and said, "No, you no allowed hit window." Elmo looked at the window with a glare in his eye and whispered "Only one thing to do now!" "Apologize to mean lady?" Asked Cookie Monster. Elmo just looked at him and said, "I was going to say run to Mexico but that's actually not a bad idea." At the old lady's house… *DING DONG* "Hello…? Oh why hello there dear! How may I help you?" said the old lady. Elmo replied, "Well I came to apologize for breaking your window." The old lady stared and said, "Oh…GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE THEN!" And shut the door in Elmo's face. "Well, that settles that!"

Day 2, The Elf Convention:

*Snore exhale, Snore exhale…* "Ok Rob get this 'ere thang… Outta 'ere!" "Oy Donnie, must jhou be zo mane about it!!" What was that strange noise? Suddenly Elmo woke with a burst! "Good morning world! Good morning cars! Good… Big bird?" Chanted Elmo out in the cold streets. "Yo! E. Dog wassup!" Yelled Big Bird in a tweeting voice, as he flew up into the skies. Something was up, and Elmo knew it. As Elmo entered the studio, his jaw dropped in awe. "Oh my gosh…" Is all that spilled out of Elmo's mouth. The studio was filled with elves!!! Elmo knew he had to do something about it. Elmo had an idea. He was a tiny guy right? And small things are afraid of big things right? So Elmo thought to himself, "Hmm… If I make myself bigger I could scare away the elves! And I could also sit up front next time Big bird drives me to the movies! But how to get bigger?" And Elmo had the answer, a mushroom. But not an ordinary mushroom. A mushroom with a red cap with white spots and two black eyes and bigger than his head. 1 hour later… "Hey Cookie Monster, did you find one?" asked Elmo. Cookie Monster just replied, "No, Cookie Monster no find mushroom…" Elmo whined "Oh no! Now we'll never go back to the studio! Then we'll have to live with Big bird! And his house smells, I mean really have you ever been there?!*And a bunch more stuff* 6 hours later… "And that would really suck, because we don't know any hobos! And-and-and," Elmo stopped talking. He looked and saw a bunch of elves leaving. "Well… Forget what I just said Cookie Monster" said Elmo to a cardboard cut-out of Cookie Monster.

Day 3, Dun Dun Dunnnnn!

*munch munch* Elmo said "This is the best cereal ev- Agggh!!! There's a hair in my soup!" "*Dun Dun Dunnnn!*" Then came Cookie Monster, who yelled, "Elmo, Elmo, me losted my pet flower!" "*Dun Dun Dunnnnn*" Elmo looked around the room and shrugged. "Well, got to go Cookie Monster! I'm going to chubacabraphone practice!" "*Dun Dun Dunnnnn!*" Cookie Monster hid under a rock in fear and said, "Why noise keep coming?!" He was alone now… More scared than ever before he attempted to shield himself with a cookie, but then decided to eat it. A few minutes later the sound came back… Cookie Monster realized it was coming from the studio, so he went to investigate. He later found Oscar the Grouch working a machine. Cookie Monster asked, "Why you here Oscar? You try find sound to?" Oscar laughed and asked, "This noise?*DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!!!*" The noise blasted, louder than ever, and Cookie Monster said, "Sound louder, maybe me close…" Oscar explained to Cookie Monster about the noise and Cookie Monster felt all better.

Day 4, Portal-Potty:

"Ok Elmo, say cheese!" Exclaimed Cookie Monster. Elmo jumped and whined, "Not now Cookie Monster, I gots to pee!!" And BANG! Like a bullet, Elmo speeded away. Elmo, in a rush, found a porta-potty in the distance. He yelled, "Yyyyesss!" He ignored the fact it was made of eroded stone and wood and had a sign that said Narnia on it. As he jumped in he fell into the toilet. "What the???" He yelled. He stood with his eyes literally as wide open as a saber-tooth tigers tooth. All of a sudden a half unicorn half-orange appeared. Elmo asked, "W-who are you?" The whatever-it-was replied, "I'm a figment of your imagination and it exploded." Elmo got completely freaked out and said quietly, "I'm getting out of here…"

Final day, Candy Mountain:

"Cookie Monster" said Elmo fearfully. Cookie Monster replied "Yes Elmo?" Elmo gulped, took a deep breath, and said, "We've been through a lot of weird things in the past" "Like what?" "Well you remember when we were invaded by Elves?" "Yes and weird noise!"

"You think we should go to the forest and just calm down from all this?" "Ok." Elmo and Cookie Monster set off on their adventure to the forest. When they arrived, they saw something unbelievable. They saw two unicorns by a tree a few feet away from their camp. It looked like the unicorns were trying to get the other one to do something for them. "Come on Charlie, let's go." Said one of the unicorns. The other said, "Yeah Charlie, let's go on the field trip!" Charlie yelled and left. The unicorns looked at Elmo and Cookie Monster. "Oh my god! Look! It's the Cookie King!!!" The other said, "All hail the Cookie King!!" Cookie Monster stared. "Come with us to Candy Mountain so we can give you your Amulet of Cookiness!" Elmo and Cookie Monster shrugged and followed. Later a random tree started singing about the Cookie King, and Cookie Monster said, "Me Cookie King, Me Cookie King!!!!" As Elmo danced and Cookie monster chanted, they found everyone was gone. Elmo said, "Where'd everyone go? You know what, let's just go back…" On the way back Cookie Monster asked, "Elmo get picture unicorns?" Elmo replied "Yeah, I got it, the camera is back at camp. Smart of me to- … They stole our stuff…" Cookie Monster said, "Oh no!" "I'm going back to the studio…" "*Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn!*"

**End******

**Ali Ali**


End file.
